Fairytale Rewritten
by Anolle
Summary: It's Halloween night, the realm of the dead for sure. The CSI's are working on the busiest night of them allwith the living at the dead. But one person will not settle for a happy ending, and is determined to rewrite the fairytales, all ending in death.
1. Default Chapter

Grissom took one last drink of his coffee, embracing the warmth of it. Through the window, Grissom could see the landscape turn a musty white color from the severe fog outside. He could hear the T.V. telling the viewers that the weather is only going to get colder, and chances of snow for tomarrow. He grabbed his calendar, and looked at the date. 'October 30-Meeting in Board Room. 6:30 p.m.'

Standing up, he grabbed his coat to warm himself from the cold chill of the glass walled office. _'When are they going to fix the heater?'_ He muttered to himself. The cold wasn't helping him get past his sickness. He paced down the hall, wondering why Catherine asked him to schedual a meeting when their cases didn't need a meeting. He walked in front of the door, and with his authority, didn't bother to knock.

He walked in, seeing the rest of the CSI's sitting around the table, each wearing their thick CSI coats. He pushed open the door more, and sat down in his chair. The rest of the CSI's looked towards Catherine as she stood up.

"I brought you here today in regards that tomarrow is Halloween. As you know, it is the most busiest days of the year. So I want to propose that we work in doubles tomarrow. I don't want anyone to be alone on a case, it's too much of a threat. Grissom, do you approve?" She looked over at him, shivering under his coat.

"I agree. It may be busy, but our lives are more important then a job. Being that Greg is new, I want him with me. Catherine and Warrick, you two are partners. Sara and Nick, you two are as well. Keep your firearm on you at all times. And Catherine, thank you for bringing this to my attention." Catherine, back in her seat, nodded quietly.

After a few minutes of standard meeting closures, the CSI's filed out of the room, and went back to their jobs. Grissom went back into his office, and reached for his bag of cough drops hidden in the back of his desk. He squeezed the wrappers to find the bag was empty. Sighing, he sat in his chair, coughing quietly. He held up some paperwork to be signed, and wrote his name as straight as he could with his shaking hands.

"Heh, Grissom," Brass said from the other line, "We have our first Halloween DB. It's off of Nikles and Harper." Grissom closed his office door, and paged Greg with his phone. Seeing the young CSI run out of the evidence room and up to him, Grissom secretly felt he could have that much energy again. Work was really taking a toll on his health, but death didn't stop, so neither did he.

Greg stood near the company van door and watched Grissom sit down on the drivers seat. He didn't know whether to get Grissom's permission before sitting down, or just jump in. Working with Grissom always kept a lump in the back of his throat, and a quesy feeling in his stomache. He knew he was going to mess up, or not meet Grissom's standards.

Grissom leaned over and unlocked the door to the passenger side. "Greg, do you mind if I turn on the heat? I'm freezing." Grissom asked, trying hard not to break out in a fit of coughs.

As Greg sat in the van, he glanced over to him, and laughed. "Dude, this is your car, so your rules. It is cold in here." He said, watching his boss immediatly reach over and grab the dial under the radio. At first, the vents blew out cold air at first, making them both shiver. But after a minute, the engine finally had enough warm to heat it up. Grissom pulled out of the driveway, and turned on the highway.

The ride really bothered Greg. He sat straight, looking out the frosted windows. '_The silence is almost a type of Grissom torture. He's waiting for me to mess something up. I wish I could just turn on the radio to ease the ackwardness. Happy Halloween'_ He thought to himself.Together, the sat in silence for over a half an hour.


	2. Missing Heart

I would like to thank everyone who has really supported me! You guys have truly helped me believe in my abilities and what not. I'd like to give a special shout out to Tygerwind8(email name) for personally emailing me and giving me great advice.

* * *

Grissom stopped the car and glanced at the street. '_Such a nice street for a Halloween Crime._' he thought quietly to himself while reaching for his kit in the backseat. He glanced across the first seat to see Greg standing there looking extremely pale. '_Child deaths are never easy, no matter how long you've been working here.'_

Greg, seeming to snap out of his daze, noticed Grissom had his kit and immediately dashed down to get his. "Sorry boss." Greg said, a hint of confusion and sadness in his voice. "I'm just shocked that someone can do something so horrible to someone so young. They're to chicken to face up to harder kill, so they go for something defenseless." Greg stopped and closed his eyes. _'I always say to much in front of him. He's waiting for me to start the job...'_

Grissom pulled his coat around him, feeling the cool air already making it harder on him. He knelt down to the body of the young black haired girl on the sidewalk. There were police sirens ringing from all around the scene. They were forming a barrier with their cars to stop from onlookers seeing the girl. But to Grissom, the sirens were making his head rattle.

"Greg, look at this. There is a massive intrusion in her chest. It looks like the assailant came up to her, used a sharp tool to stab her, then made the hole bigger." As he spoke, he gestured it with his hands.

"Why?" Greg asked simply. "Why make it bigger if it was already going to kill her?" He still kept his distance from the body, not used to being around the dead just yet.

"Grissom!" The coroner ran up to him.

"What do you got?" Grissom said, watching the coroner look towards his clipboard.

"Well, we won't know officially everything until the autopsy, but see that would on her chest? Her heart was ripped out." He looked towards the young girl on the ground.

"A girl dressed in Snow White with her heart ripped out. How ironic." Greg said from behind.

Grissom walked into the autopsy room to Dr. Robinson taking some last notes on the girl.

"Oh Hi Grissom. Well, I got an I.D. on her. Her name is May Stevens. She's nine years old. She died about 25 minutes before the coroner reported to scene. She had chocolate and apple in her stomach."

"What's the C.O.D.?" Grissom said, more anxious to know how she died.

"The cause of death was a stab wound to her chest, probably the right ventricle if I had the heart." He held the blanket up gently, pointing to the wound. "She was stabbed with a sharp item. I would say a dagger, double sided. I also found a weird green thread stuck in the laceration. I bagged it for you."

Grissom looked down and May and sighed. "Guess she will never live happily ever after with her prince."

Suddenly, his phone began to ring. It startled him at first, but he reached down and flicked it open. The caller I.D. said it was a CSI. "Grissom." He spoke in the reciever, dreading what would come next.

"It's Catherine. We found another girl a block down from the first one." She spoke quietly, and Grissom could here several people around her.

"Let me guess, another Disney character?" Grissom replied. He could here Catherine gasp at the end of the line.

"How'd you..." She stopped, finally realizing the pattern Grissom was seeing.


End file.
